hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Palisade
A sturdy wall, indestructible without the aid of a Siege Engine or a Battering Ram for an average player. *You will need at least 121 strength to damage it with a battering ram solo. Two characters with around 36 strength each is enough to do damage with a battering ram. Other tools, such as a pickaxe, do not help while using a battering ram, according to loftar. **(You would need at least 961 total strength to damage it with your bare hands, 900 with a stone axe, 841 with a pickaxe, and 729 with a sledgehammer.) How to Acquire Begin by constructing a cornerpost. Right click on the cornerpost to extend the wall. Use "Prepare for gate" to place another cornerpost 2 tiles away in any direction, when the second post is finished, a gate can be built between them. Be sure to build your gate falling outward, as if it's going over a moat around your wall, this is important for locking. A cornerpost has the option of being sealed after being built. This prevents any additional extensions from being built off that post. Warning: sealing a cornerpost is permanent. As long as you're building the palisade on claimed land, sealing is not necessary as other players will not be able to interact with it (not even with Criminal Acts). Otherwise it is highly recommended to complete a palisade as quickly as possible and then seal the cornerposts. Many players looking to cause problems will seal cornerposts left open (usually the first cornerpost being built and left too long) or extend a wall closing in a gate in the case of a completed wall. A freshly built palisade's soak will increase slowly from zero to full over the course of three days. This means that it can be broken with a starting character with only 10 Strength. After 24 hours they require higher strength or a ram to break. Cascade damage When a palisade segment is destroyed, it has a chance to take adjoining segments down with it. This chance is rolled again for the adjoining segment, which can break another adjoining segment. Ultimately this results in a damage cascade, whereby destroying one segment usually results in a large number of destroyed segments, sometimes even up to 20. When a cascade destroys a cornerpost that branches off into different directions, multiple cascades will occur, continuing in each direction. Cascade damage can only happen between segments with the same soak. Notes *Palisade sections allow for a terrain height difference of +/-3. *You can't build walls within 3 tiles of water. You also cannot build walls on a claim you have no rights to (not even with Criminal Acts). *If a copy of your Master Key gets stolen, but you have a spare, you can install a new lock with the old Master Key in your inventory. *You can right click your Master Key onto a new lock in your inventory to make them match. This is useful if you have multiple walls, or if you're using an 'airlock' as outlined below. *A gate can be made more secure by building an airlock system. Going through one gate and closing it before opening the other makes sure someone can't rush in while you're going outside. : *When trying to extend a wall onto forest terrain, you can get an error message saying you can't build there. You can remedy this by plowing, then either paving or stomping to dirt. *Extreme caution should be used when building palisades near cliffs as areas that appear usable, and may even allow the laying of stone or brick, may NOT allow the placement of a palisade. *You can continue building from a palisade segment that is connected to a sealed cornerpost and this means that you can seal a cornerpost immediately after building the segments in the directions you want to build to. You can also build a gate to a sealed cornerpost if the adjacent cornerpost is not sealed. *Since palibashing is no longer possible, a palisade will keep you almost as safe as a Brickwall, as long as you check regularly for siege engines and battering rams. Brickwalls only stand up longer to bashing and require characters with a higher total strength to operate the ram, but that won't make much of a difference. *For practice, one may try building a small Roundpole Fence. The game mechanics for building the fence, Palisade, and Brickwall are identical. If you make a mistake with the fence, it's easy to see where you goofed up and correct. The only thing that is not the same is the building being blocked by water, fences can be built closer to water than Palisades or Brick walls. *Wagons fit through two tile wide gates, though it can be a bit hard to position them correctly. It is suggested to build a three tile wide gate if you plan on using a wagon. *It's posibble to build 3 tile wide gates. To do this you need to choose the option "Prepare for gate" and move the mouse to the 4th tile from the cornerpost.